Depths of the Past
by MizuHikari18
Summary: Nothing can change the past, no matter how painful and tear jerking it is. But what if it was because of the event that happened in the past, your life was changed for better?
1. Hiroto 01

**Hey guys.**

**And my debut after like almost a month…**

**Is a new story!**

**Okay, I feel guilty now = 0= **

**OKAY THERE'S A PURPOSE FOR THIS STORY! Basically, it's a P.O.V (not really, some ), and each character in around two to three chapters is going to tell their story. Well, in their way. So, this story, is going to be updated, when I have writer blocks since in this story, all I have to do is focus on each character's character REALLYYY well. And having writer blocks comes very often. Ooh, also for a few chapters, I'm adding something cool in it! XD**

**The first story is Hiroto. It's based off some random image I found on Zerochan/ Pixiv.**

**Uh. So, yeah… **_**and I'll get to writing some type of dark fic sooner or later, IDK. Wait… this IS a dark fic! AFTER ALL I'M GOING TO PUT SOME LITTLE TWISTS INTO THEIR STORIESS~**_

**Enjoy?**

* * *

><p><span>Hiroto's P.O.V<span>

"Take him, please!" those three words had just started the change in my life forever. I stared wide-eyed at the lady who was supposedly my mother, as she glanced back at me with sudden intensity flaring in her eyes. _She cared so much about looks… _I thought in my mind. My mom and I were supposedly visiting the orphanage… but I didn't know she had other plans for that…

My parents had black hair, and brown eyes. Not to mention fair skin complexion—not too pale, not too tanned. It's pretty normal… right?

Well for me… I had bright red hair, and teal green eyes. Along with the completion of unnaturally pale skin which was inherited at birth… I don't think anyone from either side of my family had those physical traits… so I was naturally the odd one out.

"What… Why?" a younger lady asked, startled by my mom's words. She was one of the founders of the newly opened Sun Orphanage… but she never gave us her name, "What's so wrong about your son? He's your son after all!" she yelled.

"He doesn't look anything like us!" My mom cried, leaving a brown leather suitcase behind, and ran away before the lady could protest any further. A bullet went straight to my heart, and tears were threatening to spill out of my eyes.

"O-OKA-SAN!" and the tears did spill out after all. The lady gulped and leaned down to hug me tightly, pressing my head to her shoulder. "O-Oka… san…" I kept on crying, gripping on to the lady's jacket. The lady hushed me gently, and picked up the suitcase, and took my hand as she led me inside the orphanage's building. I wanted to stop, because I knew there was no point in crying over someone who didn't want me… but yet… there was some part of my heart that really did feel attached to my mom.

"From now on… this is your new home," the lady said hesitantly, with her dark blue eyes, crystal with tears. I clutched tighter on to her jacket. Somewhere hidden in her jacket pocket was her ID card: _Kira Hitomiko. _"Everything's going to be fine… don't worry…"

* * *

><p><span>Normal P.O.V<span>

"Hiroto! It's time for your lunch!"

There was no response from red haired boy. No matter how many times Hitomiko had called Hiroto to come inside, the young boy wouldn't say anything, and would just sit on the newly built swings outside, and come in whenever he wanted to. But he wouldn't say anything… that is unless Hitomiko really asked him seriously. But for 3 days of keeping this up… "Hiroto. What's wrong?"

"…Nothing…"

Hitomiko sighed and took a seat on the swing next to Hiroto. "Thinking about the 3 days before?" there was a little gasp coming from Hiroto. "I'm not as young as you would've thought, nor am I that old either," she chuckled. Hitomiko was only about 18, and yet she was already in charge of an orphanage her father's supposed to be in charge of. Darn the old man could be sad and reclusive when he wanted to, "Hiroto… the past is the past… there's nothing you can do to change it," and those words seem to have gotten to him. Now Hiroto was looking up at Hitomiko with his emerald eyes, "All you can do, is wait for the future, and hope the best will happen,"

"… Nii… san…" Hitomiko jumped out of my seat, and stared at the young child. "Nii-san… Can I… call you that?" Hitomiko choked on a tear and grabbed Hiroto and hugged him tightly. _He… just reminds me so much of him… _Hitomiko thought, "Nii-san?"

"Sorry Hiroto it's just that…" she smiled, "You remind me of someone that I loved a lot too,"

"Is that someone… close to you?"

"As in have I contacted that person? No… Hiroto…" Hitomiko gave a sad smile, and looked up into the sky, watching the clouds float in the sky. "I don't think it's possible to contact the dead,"

* * *

><p><strong>ER. I didn't write in a while.. so sorry if it was kinda bad. (ITZ SCHOOL SEASOONNNNN) Um... so.. yeah... <strong>** See you~!**


	2. Kidou 01

**I'M BAAACCCKKKKKK XD**

**If I'm back, it means I'm still suffering from writer's block.**

_**Which explains why RMX isn't updated.**_

**ANYWAYSSS WELCOME BACK TO THE WORLD OF DARK TWISTED FANTASIES OF IE PASTS, WHERE IN SOME WAY OR ANOTHER… Oh… and that someone Hitomiko mentioned… I think it should be obvious… if you remember Episode 63!**

**So~ Like I said, I might be alternating pasts, SO GUESS WHO I'M DOING. YEAH. IT'S KIDOUUUU.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><span>Kidou P.O.V<span>

"'_Yuuto, Haruna, Oto-san and I will be off somewhere for business, so both of you stay here and be good, okay?" my mom said, patting both of us on our heads, as my dad began to carry the suitcases out to the taxi waiting outside. "Yuuto, take care of your sister, okay?" I nodded enthusiastically, and reached to grab my sister's hand. _

"_Oto-san, Oka-san, will you be back in time for my birthday?" Haruna asked in a hopeful voice, gripping on to my hand tighter._

"_Of course, we'll even try getting you something overseas—"_

"_Hey! We're going to miss the flight if we keep this us, honey!" my dad laughs from outside. My mom laughed along, and kissed us both on the forehead, and headed out to the taxi. "See you, Yuuto and Haruna, your Oka-san and I love you!"'_

And little did I know…

That would be the last thing I would ever hear from my parents. Haruna and I didn't know about their deaths until the day that were supposed to come back. The plane that was sending them back had crashed; a few survived, but unfortunately our parents weren't one of those few. "Onii-chan, where's Oka-san and Oto-san?" and what was even more unfortunate, was that the day they were reported dead: It was Haruna's birthday. What made me feel even worse about it was that Haruna didn't know about it even with the letter appearing in front of our own eyes. "Where are they? They said that they'd be back for my birthday!" tears began to form in her eyes.

"Haruna, shush…" I said, holding her.

But instead of calming down like I expected her to, she began to rapidly hit me on the shoulders, "ONII-CHAN! WHERE ARE THEY? THEY SAID THAT THEY'D BE BACK FOR MY BIRTHDAY! THEY SAID THEY WOULD! THEY SAID—" when she stopped hitting me, she began to burst in to tears, prompting me to hug her tightly.

And soon enough, I began to cry as well.

* * *

><p>3 days after my parents' deaths, Haruna and I were forced to move out of our home, and into an orphanage. Before we left to the orphanage, one of the next-door neighbors stopped us, and handed Haruna an old, dirty magazine. "This belonged to your father. And it was the only thing that was left of him, you might as well have it," and that was true. Almost everything that our parents treasured, they had taken it with them to the trip.<p>

I peered curiously at the magazine. Squinting hard at it, and read out the words, "Soccer… mag?" Soccer? The sport that dad always used to cheer in front of the TV?

"It looks a bit boring, Onii-chan," Haruna commented softly, and handed the magazine to me. I stared at the magazine in my hands, and followed Haruna into the car with all our belongings in the bags in the car boot. I took one last look at our home, before we drove off to the orphanage.

Into fifteen minutes of the drive, Haruna fell asleep. I began to take this time to take a look inside the magazine. _Soccer Stars! Hissatsu of the year! Inside the game of soccer! Football Frontier's Frontier! _Headings in bright green, orange and red; the further into the magazine I read, the more I was beginning to become interested in soccer. _I wonder if they would have a soccer ball at the orphanage, _I thought to myself.

"We're here, kiddos," the driver looked back at us with a smile, and opened the doors to welcome us to our new home.

* * *

><p><strong>KIDOUUUUUUUUUU<strong>

**OKAYYY THAT WAS SHORRTTTTTTT ANYWAYSS… THANKKKK YOUUUU FOR READDINNGGG**

**And yeah… please review? XD**


End file.
